All About Us
by AwesomeBratz
Summary: Marceline is new to town and met Bubblegum. Will she be the one to change change her life? Sugarless Gum. High school AU.


**This is my first story so please go easy on me :)**

**This first chapter is based on Marceline's point of view.**

* * *

Ever since I met her, I always have these strange feelings about her. Yes, HER. As in a girl. This is the first time I fell in love with a girl and mostly love. Even though I already have girlfriends before but I didn't even love them back. I always treat them as toys where I make them fall for me, kiss them, be together for a while and break their hearts. This time it's different. This girl in front of me, I don't even know her but I fell in love with her at first sight.

About this girl, it all started when I first saw her. I've already fell for her. She's so beautiful. Her hazel eyes, her skin and her hair silky smooth pink hair that sways because of the wind. Everything is so damn beautiful about her. And I don't even like pink. It's just so girly for me. Well I don't even care, I only care about her.

* * *

I went to the park to take an evening stroll and also ease my mind because tomorrow is my first day of school in PenWard High School. I saw a girl with pink hair and wondering why she has pink hair, so I decided to sit on a bench across her. While staring at her she suddenly looked at me. She has this look on her face. It's like she have this awkward feelings towards me, she's looking at me awkwardly. I looked at her straight in the eyes and she averted her gaze and blushed slightly.

I wanted to talk her but I have this kind of feeling that she hates me. Well it's pretty obvious that when a stranger is staring at you, you get the feeling that he/she will do something bad to you. This is the first time I'm being such a coward and afraid. I mean I always get the girls, I can easily make them fall for me and I can easily talk to them and ask for their numbers without hesitation. What is it with this girl? Why is she driving me insane?

'_Come on! Talk to her already!'_

'_I can't. My coward senses are tingling.'_

'_What the actual fuck are you talking about brain?!'_

And while I was preoccupied with my thoughts she sat right beside me and I didn't even notice her.

"Excuse me."

"Whaaa?" I was startled and fell from the bench and landed on my ass.

"Owgh!" She started giggling and reached out her hand to help me up.

"Thanks." Now is my chance to talk to her. I gave her my signature smile and she smiled and blushed.

"N-No problem." I kept smiling at her like an idiot. I was thinking about asking her number when I saw her face heat up.

"What's wrong?" Of course I was worried. What if she has a cold or a fever?

"Well…" She looked at her hand which I was still holding. I blushed furiously and let go of her hand and put in my pockets.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright. Shall we talk a seat?" I nodded.

There was an awkward silence between us. And every time we looked at each other we would always blush and look away. I decided to look at the ground and wish for something to happen.

"Umm…" She started.

"Yeah?" I was happy because someone decided to start a conversation.

"Are you new here? Because I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah. I just moved in."

"Oh. So how old are you?"

"18. How about you?" I want to keep the conversation going and I want to know her better.

"17. Are you planning on studying at PenWard High?"

"Yeah." That made her smile excitedly. I don't even know why but she's cute.

"Really? I'm actually studying there. Do you mind if I give you a tour?" I just stared at her. I was happy and also excited.

"Okay sure. Can you give me your address? So that I could pick you up." I gave a smile.

She smiled and pull out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing her address. She gave it to me with a grin.

"Pick me up at 7."

"Why so early?"

"So that we could spend more time together." She blushed maybe because she was also surprised of what she said. Well I was also surprised and I was quite happy when she said that.

"Sure. But before that can I have your name?"

"Oh. Sorry, I should've given you my name first before giving you my address." I just laughed at her and she pouted.

"Yeah, you should have. So your name?"

"Oh it's Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"Well babe, I'm Marceline. Marceline Abadeer." I saw her face beginning to heat up by the second. Is she blushing again? Wow. This girl sure blush a lot.

"It's getting late I should probably head home." She smiled and waved goodbye. I returned the smile and also waved her goodbye.

'_Bonni huh? Tomorrow is gonna be interesting.'_

* * *

**Well... that's it. The next chapter might take a few days so please follow and review. :)**


End file.
